


past or present

by Cuteboots3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuteboots3/pseuds/Cuteboots3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble about brotherly cuteness. Title based off of one of my favorite quotes in all of SPN history, you know the one.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	past or present

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that came to me at 4am the other night, couldn't get it out of my head so I just wrote it.

If there was one thing certain in all of Dean's existence, it was that he had to look out for Sammy. Always. No matter what, no questions asked. When Sam is sick, Dean's the best nurse in a 100 mile radius. When Sam scraps his knee, Dean is the worst helicopter parent in all of the state, frantically riffling through a first aid kit and pouring all of John's liquor over Sam's entire leg. (Why couldn't he just buy some rubbing alcohol? I mean _seriously_ ).

It's his only constant. His only steady, sure-fire thing. That's what he's got and that's the hand he's been dealt. And honestly, he wouldn't trade that for the world. Sure, the kid's a real thorn in his side, but he's _Dean's_ thorn in his side. From the moment John put Sam in his arms telling him to take him outside as fast as he could, Sam's been his responsibility.

As lame as it sounds, in Dean's eyes, Sam is his best friend, his brother, partner in crime and most valued person in all of existence.

And Sam? He follows Dean around like a puppy dog. He wants to be just like his big brother because, to him, Dean is a superhero. Dean is better than Batman and Superman and Spiderman _combined._

Dean can walk into a pool hall and send all the big scary biker guys in the back running with their tails tucked between their legs in a matter of minutes. Dean makes all his favorite meals and tucks him in every night and checks for monsters in his closet. And Dean might only be twelve, but he can drive the Impla like nobody's business, and looks pretty cool while doing it. (Sam knows because when Dad thinks he's asleep and lets Dean drive, he isn't).

Point is, Sam and Dean have always needed each other more than they'll ever realize, and I think that's the sweetest part of the entire show.  



End file.
